


[podfic] doors

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Emotional Obliviousness, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Tony hands out epiphanies and Buffy is going to murder Captain America."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] doors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097692) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  crossover, crack, fluff, romance, emotional obliviousness  


**Length:** 00:22:09  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download it as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_AVG\)%20_doors_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
